Love Potion 13
by swtimperfection21
Summary: Inuyasha has yet to make his decision between Kagome and Kikyo. Kagome decides to make the decision for him. The consequences and outcome... surprises everyone.


Why is it so difficult for someone to see what is right in front of them

Love Potion #13

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's works. (except for copies of the manga and all four of the movies) There however, is still the sincere hope that puppy eared half-demons, with a temper, are a reality.

888

_Why is it, so difficult for someone to see what is right in front of them?_

Kagome sighed as she walked toward the Goshinboku. She looked up into the ancient branches with saddened eyes. Sighting the spot where Kikyo's arrow had pinned Inuyasha, she reached up a reverent hand and placed it over the hole. Tears fell down her cheeks and she clutched the hand to her heart. She was tired of the heartache; tired of acting as if his actions were not destroying her little by little.

_It's time for me to move on. It's time for me to let go. I can't do this anymore. _

Kagome looked at the little vial she held in her other hand. She felt a chilled resolve go through her. She would do what she finally needed to do. She would make his choice for him. She would give him what she thought would make him happy… She would sacrifice everything in order to give him joy in life... not in death, except in hers.

Calmly, she sat against the tree and felt the warmth of the sun as it shone down upon her. The rays were cheerful and bright… while her heart was pounding rapidly. Slowly, she opened the vial. _I love you, Inuyasha, be happy_. Her last thought before she tipped back the bottle and swallowed its contents. The pain began slowly. She fought back cries as fire began to swarm through her veins. Tears slipped down her eyes and the images of those she loved most began to flash before her eyes. This way would be a long and painful journey. She could only pray that the others would not find her and stop the process. Kikyo would have the second chance she thought she deserved.

"Where is Kagome? She should have been back hours ago," Inuyasha grumbled, pacing back and forth in the small hut of Kaede.

"Ye should have patience, Inuyasha," the elderly priestess said calmly. "Perhaps she is saying her goodbyes and…"

Everyone stood still as a loud, animalistic, scream of pain reverberated around them. A chill ripped through the air and a pulse of dark energy coursed through surrounding area. Inuyasha looked towards Goshinboku with wide eyes. Within seconds, he had left the hut sprinting of towards the god tree. Miroku stood with Sango by his side and they followed the hanyou's journey. Kaede stopped Shippo by the tail as the young fox tried to make his way out of the hut.

"It is not your place child," she said calmly, her heart beating with dread. "Ye should wait for the others to return."

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha shouted as he reached the clearing; the Tetsaiga brandished, ready to face those that would attack **her**.

Instead, he found no such attacker. He found only Kagome at the base of their tree. Her body was writhing in pain and tears were streaming down her face. Her fingers dug at the dirt beneath her. Her breaths were coming in gasps and she clenched her teeth to stop another scream from escaping her lips. His heart wrenched at the sight he never wanted to see Kagome in. Without thought, he sheathed his katana and moved to lift Kagome into his arms. He did not even notice that the others had arrived.

Her skin was gleaming in sweat and her body was racked with tremor after tremor. He tried to smell for any open injuries but found none. All he could smell was a rancid smell coming from an empty bottle at the base of the Goshinboku. It was near a note written in Kagome's hand. Inuyasha turned with tears in his eyes as Miroku picked up the small note.

"What is wrong with her?" Inuyasha demanded.

Miroku read the note with shaking fingers and looked up at Inuyasha with shocked eyes. Carefully, he handed the note to Sango and the demon slayer read the contents quickly. She could not hold back a choked sob as she read the words Kagome had written. Inuyasha looked at his companions with desperation. His golden eyes flashed with the need to know how he could erase the pain from his… from Kagome. Miroku looked at Inuyasha with serious eyes.

"She drank a potion," he explain softly. "It is designed to… to relinquish her soul and send it…"

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered and looked down at Kagome with wide eyes. "It will kill her… She's dying!! How do we stop it?!"

Miroku shook his head sadly, "It is too late. The potion has already begun the process of ripping the soul from her… She will be gone by tomorrow night."

Sango cried and stood to scream at the already grieving half demon, "Do you see what you've done!! Do you realize that she's trying to give you what she thinks you want? You're killing her!"

Miroku held Sango back and pulled her into his arms, "Sango, Inuyasha did not do this. Kagome made this choice."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome her eyes were closed and pain was etched into her features. He dropped to his knees and rested his head against hers. He felt tears drop down his chin and onto her skin. The monk and demon slayer watched the scene in shock and sadness as Inuyasha raised his face to the now darkly clouded sky. His roar of pain shook through them and was heard for miles around. It was a cry heard by none other than the new Inu no Taisho himself, Sesshomaru… who wondered what could cause such a sound from his half brother.

The journey was made quickly, as he had left Rin in Jaken's care. The scene he came upon was not what he was expecting. He saw his brother clutching the human woman in his arms, his face buried at the junction of her neck as he whimpered against her skin. The humans his half brother traveled with were standing, crying as the held one another. Sesshomaru's nose told him what had happened and he shook his head at the foolishness of humans and his brother. He however could not help but commend the miko his brother held for her selflessness… inspite of the stupidity. If his brother did not realize that this, Kagome, was the truly worthy mate… he was a fool. He took a step and heard the growl that tore through Inuyasha's lips as the fool sensed his presence.

"Do you not know how to control your woman, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked, a arrogant note in his voice.

Inuyasha glared at his brother through his tears, "Shut up, you bastard. Can't you see she's dying! Why do you have to torment me now?"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother with shock. It seemed as if his block-headed sibling had finally seen the value of the woman in his arms. He gave a quiet sigh and stepped forward. Sango and Miroku moved to stand before Inuyasha and Kagome and Sesshomaru shook his head with a smile at the foolish humans.

"Do you wish for the girl to live? Than let me speak with my brother, alone." He demanded imperiously.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru in shock… he was going to help them? He sent the monk and slayer away and looked towards his elder brother desperately.

"Is there a way to save her? Please, Sesshomaru, I will let you kill me if you tell me how to save her," Inuyasha did not care that he was begging, Kagome's life was more important than his pride.

Sesshomaru shook his head at his brother's stupidity, "Of course there is a way… You must make her yours, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "You mean…"

"She must become your mate," the demon lord said simply.

"But…"

"Make your choice, brother," Sesshomaru said coolly. "Do you wish for a pile of clay and ashes that cannot truly return love? Or do you wish for the woman you can spend your life with… she that can bear you sons. Do you wish for Kagome to die, to spend your existence with Kikyo? Or do you wish to have a _life_ with the miko you hold in your arms?"

"What if Kagome does not want that life with me?" Inuyasha asked, expressing his true fear.

"Think about this, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru demanded, his patience running thin. "This woman is dying for your happiness. She is giving up her life so that you may have what she thinks will make you happiest. How can you not know that she loves you?"

"I must mate with her?" Inuyasha asked softly, "how when she is in so much pain?"

"You will claim her soul as yours before you consummate your bond," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "And you had best hurry, before it is truly too late."

Inuyasha nodded and looked at his brother with honest gratitude in his eyes, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru nodded, "This Sesshomaru needs no thanks."

Inuyasha shook his head, "But you have it anyway."

The demon lord nodded at Inuyasha and left the pair. Inuyasha ran to the cave he had hidden in before he had even met Kikyo. It was still a place he came to when he had to think. He lay Kagome on the bed of fur he had placed there only days ago. With shaking hands he lit a fire and moved back to the quiet woman he loved. She was still gleaming with perspiration and her body was shaking. He wiped hair from her face and leaned to kiss her lips softly. He heard her gasp and he looked down to find her eyes opened.

"In… Inuyasha, what… what… doing here?" she barely got out between chattering teeth.

Inuyasha shook his head with a small smile, "I'm saving your life… that is if you want me too."

"But… Kikyo… you."

Inuyasha shook his head angrily; tears in his eyes at what his confused heart had driven her too. Kagome took a ragged breath and said his name. He looked down at her, his eyes burning with some emotion Kagome had seen before… but could not recognize. Her inability to interperete this emotion disappeared the moment Inuyasha's lips met her own. The kiss was tender and full of passion and returned in full measure, despite the pain coursing through Kagome's body.

Inuyasha tore away from her and leaned over her, making sure that her eyes never left his golden gaze. His hand tenderly cupped her cheek and his thumb traced over her bottom lip. Kagome looked up at him with stunned silence and a new hope that she hated herself for having.

"I love you, Kagome Higarashi," Inuyasha murmured, with all sincerity. "I love you more than life itself… but I want to have a life _with_ you. Kikyo only wanted a half-life and it earned her a full death. I exonerated her by slaying Naraku… and I was too afraid to come to you with the truth of my love for you. I did not trust you, or myself, enough to believe that you would love me as I am."

Kagome felt tears spring from her eyes and her voice rasped, "I… I love..."

Inuyasha kissed her softly, "I know. I am sorry I drove you to this but… if you will have me, forever and always together… We can have that life together."

Kagome nodded tearfully and moved to kiss him in return, "I… stupid… thought…"

Inuyasha chuckled softly, his golden eyes glimmering with tenderness. He rested his forehead against hers and panted as his instincts begin to overrun his mind. His youki wanted to claim its mate now that he had her acceptance.

"I'm used to it by now, onna," he teased, grinning as her eyes glinted with the tell tale sign of her anger. "Are you ready, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded softly and placed a trembling hand over his heart, "Al…ways."

He closed his eyes as he understood her meaning and bent to place his fangs at the point of her neck, where neck met shoulder. His voice traveled to Kagome's ears and she heard the chant of promises and bindings. She felt his aura begin to swirl around them as his demon began to reveal itself… for a moment of love and not violence. Her own aura began to swirl around them, and at first the two clashed… but as Kagome accepted Inuyasha's vows and gave him her own, the auras fused turning into golden color.

It was at this moment, Inuyasha's fangs buried deeply into Kagome's skin. Kagome cried out before she felt her body pulse and burst of energy burst through her fingers that hovered over her hanyou's heart. With a gasp, they pulled apart and felt the energy swarm around them. After a few heart pounding moments, the dazzling light of combining energies and souls dissipated and left simply Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome sat up with a gasp and turned to look at her new… mate. Inuyasha gazed at her with both yearning and concerned eyes. He moved back to where she sat and cupped her face in his hands. Kagome clutched his shoulders and looked at him with all the love in her heart. He had made his choice on his own after all… and it was not the one she had been expecting him to make.

"I'm so sorry," she cried clutching herself against him, "I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha kissed her forehead and rested his chin atop her soft black hair, "Never, ever do something that stupid again, Kagome… especially not for me."

Kagome laughed softly, "Didn't you know that love makes people do foolish things?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Don't I know it… I love you, Kagome. This is what this all meant, forever and always."

Kagome kissed him passionately, "I thought there was a bit more to it…"

Inuyasha growled with barely contained restraint at what she was implying, "Of course there is… but are you sure you are well enough for that. I do not want to cause you anymore pain then I have to."

Kagome lay back and pulled him down over top her, "Whatever happened with our souls erased any effect of that potion… I've been waiting for three years for you to make me yours Inuyasha. I won't wait another minute!"

Her hanyou gave a mixed sound of chuckle and growl. Their mouths collided passionately and Inuyasha began to tug at her clothes. His patience, as always, limited, gave way and he simply cut through the shirt and skirt of her school uniform. Kagome gasped as cool air hit her bare skin and blushed as she lay there in only her underwear. Eyes momentarily flashing red, Inuyasha gazed down upon her form hungrily. With another, careful, movement his mate was naked before him.

"Kami-sama," he whispered cupping a full round breast and kissing it reverently. "You are beautiful, koi."

Kagome gasped as she felt his mouth openly cover the peak of her breast. An undercurrent went through her blood and glorious pressure began to pool in between her legs. The half demon above her growled as his sensitive nose inhaled the scent of her increased arousal. Shedding his own clothes, with stumbled aid from Kagome, Inuyasha was soon settled in between his love's outspread legs… his very eager arousal aching to be inside of Kagome.

However, his human heart felt the need to pleasure his woman first. Despite the raging youkai inside him, he needed and wanted Kagome to achieve her exultation before he reached his own. Kissing her tenderly and murmuring another affirmation of love, he made his way down over her body. His path was marked by hot open-mouthed kisses, teasing nips, and the loving caress of his hands over any of her skin he found.

Kagome was gasping with pleasure before he had begun his real 'work'. Her fingers tunneled in his ethereal silver hair and found their way to caressing his soft triangle ears. A loud purr-like growl reached her ears and she gasped as she felt his lips touch that place no one had dared venture. His tongue slowly reached out and delved within her lips and he grinned against her as he found the source of pleasure for her. With eager tongue and teeth, he lapped at the hidden jewel he had found and nipped until Kagome was shuddering with the complete opposite of pain.

Kagome clutched her lover's head against her form as her hips writhed against his artful tongue. She felt the pleasure begin to coil within her and tighten, tighter and tighter, until it snapped and she screamed. Free falling into a wild abandoned bliss, Kagome called out her lover's name and arched her back until the pleasure passed. Inuyasha greedily lapped at the results of his attentions. He slowly kissed back over her body, stopping to give each heaving breast sound attention, and claimed her mouth in a ferocious kiss.

It thoroughly excited her more to taste herself on Inuyasha's lips, and Kagome wrapped her legs impatiently around his hips. Grunting as he felt his tip brush against the sleek wetness of her heat, Inuyasha cupped his hands around her bottom and lifted her slightly to receive him. Slowly he breached her, going an inch at a time, and it was an almighty fight to refrain from slamming home within her womb. He hissed in pleasure as he finally did sink fully within her walls and stayed still to allow Kagome time to adjust. His claws dug into the earth as he felt her womb grip and undulate around him.

Kagome's breath came out in harsh pants as she clutched Inuyasha's shoulders. Her legs were wrapped around his hips and she could _feel_ him _inside of her_. It was one of the most amazing and pleasurable experiences of her life. The pain had burned as he entered her untried passage, but now it had dissipated to a throb of need; a need for him to seek his release… thereby giving her, her own. With a whimpered moan, she raised her hips against him and urged him to move.

Inuyasha growled passionately and slowly began to remove himself. When only the tip of him remained, he forcefully thrust within her again. Kagome shouted his name as tremors of ecstasy coursed through her. Her moans gained volume and quantity as Inuyasha's thrusts became more powerful and deep. The half demon felt his climax coming nearer and nearer. His eyes were wide as they looked deep into the soulful brown eyes of Kagome. They revealed everything he had ever wanted to say to her and Kagome shook as that, combined with his love-making, caused her to convulse around him.

Hearing her scream his name in pleasure caused him to lose it himself. He felt his release spill within her walls as they milked it from him. He too, had shouted her name and had fallen in a heap of 'I love you's' atop her recovering form. Kagome gasped against him and clutched his shoulders helplessly. Her breath was coming in uneven, sporadic, bursts. She kissed his face over and over again. His mouth, his nose, his cheeks… nothing was left without affection. He in turn, kissed over her face. His eyes holding reverence for the woman that had shown him the ways of love… physically and spiritually.

Slowly removing himself from the heaven of her thighs, Inuyasha collapsed by her side and wrapped a possessive arm around her midsection. He nuzzled her shoulder; where a mark proclaiming her as _his_, proudly stood out. Kagome looked over at him, her fingers tracing over the mark her soul must have put on him. Her smile was dazzling and she leaned to kiss him lovingly.

"I love you," she whispered, as they parted.

He smiled and kissed her again, "I love you. That… you… it was amazing."

Kagome nodded and moved to nuzzle against him, "Yes, it was. It leaves so many ideas for the next time."

Inuyasha chuckled and cupped her bottom possessively, "And I thought the monk was a hentai… What have I turned my innocent Kagome into?"

Kagome laughed, "Oh, I've always been insatiable for you… You've just given me more reason to be."

"Good, because I'm just as insatiable when it comes to you, my koiishi," Inuyasha growled seductively.

Kagome took a serious note when she looked at him again, "I am sorry, Inuyasha… It was stupid of me. I… was desperate, and I didn't want to prolong the suffering I thought was already coming."

Inuyasha sighed and clutched her tightly against him, "I'm sorry, Kagome. I should have gotten over my own stupidity… I can't believe I almost lost you."

Kagome kissed him soothingly, "It's over… We have each other. The potion is gone and we can be happy."

Inuyasha gave a wry chuckle, "That potion did do us some good. It was kind of like an evil 'love' potion."

Kagome nodded with an amused smile on her lips, "We can call it Love Potion #13, because it hurts like hell."

"Why would we call it that?" Inuyasha asked, obviously not understanding the pop-culture reference from the future.

Kagome sighed and kissed him passionately, "Forget it… let's get on to a better topic of… non-verbal conversation."

With a chuckle, Inuyasha moved over Kagome once more… "Insatiable."

8 End 8

(A/N: Okay This is an apology to my 'Mary Born Anew' readers… I kind of got caught up on this little idea for a one-shot. However, never fear! I am still working enthusiastically on my next installment for that story. It is still my 'baby' so to speak. However, I needed to take a break… and so this little fic-let happened. I hope it is enjoyable… despite the, ahem, mature-content. May your lives be blessed.)

xoxo

Kittenprophetess


End file.
